no_mans_sky_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
NEXT Patch 1.55
Patch notes (link at the bottom) Bug fixes: * Fixed a memory leak in the UI * Fixed a number of crashes to do with freighters * Fixed a crash that affected particular planets * Fixed a crash that could occur while creating a race track in a borrowed Exocraft * Reduced texture memory usage to improve overall stability * Fixed an issue where players would get stuck in The Purge mission * Fixed an issue where players would get stuck in the Ghost in the Machine mission * Fixed an issue where players would receive incorrect mission instructions while returning with the Mind-Arc * Fixed an issue where Sentinels would chase players forever if they did not complete the final Weapon Specialist mission * Fixed an issue that was causing dialogue and rewards at certain found buildings to repeat (including Traveller graves and portal glyphs) * Fixed an issue that caused players upgrading their save to not have any primary missions if they were on the tutorial for expanding their inventory when they upgraded to NEXT * Fixed an issue that prevented pre-NEXT saves from accessing the Base Computer Archive missions * Fixed an issue where some non-existent base parts were showing in the Guide * Fixed an issue where legacy saves would not know the recipe for microchips, the large refiner and some advanced survival products * Fixed an issue where trade commodities were not available for sale in the space station * Fixed an issue where player ships could shoot themselves in multiplayer * Fixed an issue where some base parts were not available in the blueprint analyser * Fixed an issue where players would get stuck if they died before using the Navigation Data in the tutorial * Fixed an issue where the labels of hot / cold thermal protection upgrades were the wrong way around * Fixed an issue where the Efficient Launch Thruster upgrade was not learnable in space stations * Fixed an issue where terrain edits caused by building parts would regenerate in multiplayer * Fixed an issue where Base Computers placed inside other bases could not be deleted * Fixed some instances of an issue where ships would all spawn on the same landing pad * Fixed a number of incorrect refiner recipes * Expanded the available refiner recipes * Removed the chance to get nanites from Buried Technology Modules * Reduced the frequency of storms in some situations * Slightly increased the cost of launch fuel, but made one canister entirely refill the thrusters * In normal mode, slightly reduced the base rates of hazard and life support fuel usage * Slightly reduced the radius at which Sentinel drones will investigate players * Reduced the time required to scan discoveries with the Analysis Visor * Increased the recharge rate of the jetpack when onboard a Space Station * Since the release of No Man’s Sky NEXT, farm plants have grown in real-world time (rather than game time), allowing farms to continue growing while you are away from the game. As a consequence, adjusted farming times + prices. * Placed the Space Anomaly marker on the entrance to the Anomaly rather than the centre of the model * Fixed an issue where mission markers would not attach to the correct base * Reduced the number of whispering eggs around Abandoned Buildings * Fixed an issue with rain audio * Added audio to the target tagging UI * Fixed a bug in the auto-aim system concerning large creatures * Reduced the critical hit zone for biological horrors * Fixed an issue in creature replication that could cause creatures to freeze * Fixed an issue where mordite would not be awarded to the correct player when killing creatures in multiplayer * Fixed an issue that could cause the third person camera to turn sluggishly * Fixed an issue where players respawning in Survival mode would have no life support and rapidly die again * Fixed an issue where some of Nada + Polo’s missions had untranslated text * Fixed an issue where some of the procedural missions given by NPCs had untranslated text * Fixed an issue where some exotic biomes incorrectly reported their weather as fine or calm * Fixed an issue where chairs did not display their text correctly * Fixed an issue where the launch fuel tutorial did not trigger correctly * Fixed a number of incorrect timings of mission update messages * Fixed an issue where activating the torch did not close the quick menu * Fixed an issue where Infra-Knife accelerator projectiles would originate from behind the player’s ship. * Fixed an issue where the freighter would not be visible to other players in multiplayer * Fixed a number of issues where expeditions would reward the wrong player in multiplayer * Fixed an issue where fleet frigates would return to the wrong location on completion of an expedition. * Fixed an issue where changing between first and third person camera while on a ladder would break player animations. * Fixed an issue where players would lose access to the main menu after reloading a save just after upgrading to NEXT * On PC, pressing P will default to opening the Log rather than Options. Options continues to be the default option for Esc. * Fixed an issue where Korvax eye textures would become misaligned. * Fixed an issue where falling animations would not play * Fixed an issue where the player would play the sliding animation while swimming * Fixed an issue that would stop players from firing or reloading their Multi-Tool in specific situations * Fixed an issue where Multi-Tool lasers would bend in the wrong direction. * Fixed an issue where the Multi-Tool glitched while going into the Analysis Visor * Fixed a number of issues for players in specific timezones https://www.nomanssky.com/2018/08/next-patch-1-55/